


the sun will rise

by eltinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, enjoy yo, kinda ib truce by twenty one pilots, ok its rlly ib truce by twenty one pilots, sorry in advance lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and we will try again</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun will rise

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

You kinda saw it coming. You're human. And for the most part, she is, too. You both got that killer intuition.

So you know she won't die.

But right now you can't move and neither can she and why can't you _move_? (You're sorry). Why can't you fix her? (You can't). And you're no banshee but you're a pessimist and death loomed around you, man, it loomed around her and it loomed around the corner.

You look at your everything with your wild eyes and sorry soul.

Out of your freaking mind. Air doesn't come easy no more.

Think about happy things! Good things, like friends and family, like the love of your life bleeding out on the fucking floor... all those shitty songs you wanna sing her but you can't really catch your damn breath.

You can't breathe.

She says your name.

Smiles like she's alright.

* * *

You already know loss, but she's the foundation to your itty bitty home.

You'd like to believe she stayed alive for you.

* * *

 She comes back to you. You don't tell her you love her.

* * *

 Somehow you're fighting in your room and she's mad 'cause you won't tell her why your shoulder's fucked but how can you when she nearly burned out right in front of your fucking eyes?

Your jaw clenches and your fingers curl. The air's heavy and your name cuts through the weight.

"Stiles," she says again.

She's not dying this time.

"Why won't you tell me?"

She's against the wall and you're keeping her there. You lift her shirt and graze her wound. You grip her face with your other hand and you growl into her neck. It's not you. It's not like you.

"Because, you were on the _brink_ of _death_ and I'm a _worthless piece of sh_ -"

The sting of her slap scorches you. You look at your everything with your wild eyes and sorry soul.

"Fuck you."

And she walks out.

* * *

 You left her side and you watch as she leaves yours.


End file.
